With the continuous development of display technology, and people require the quality of display increasing, the quantum dots (QDs), also known, is a kind of spherical or spherical semiconductor nanocrystals composed by group II-VI or group III-V, usually between several nanometers to several tens of nanometers due QDs particle size of less than or close to the exciton Bohr radius corresponding material, resulting in a quantum confinement effect its energy level structure from a quasi-continuous material into discrete quantum dots material structure, resulting QDs exhibit special stimulated luminescent properties. As the size of the QDs is reduced, increasing the band gap energy level, the corresponding excited QDs and quantum energy required points excited to the ground state energy released is increased correspondingly, the performance of the excitation of QDs and fluorescence spectra of a “blue shift” phenomenon, by controlling the QDs size to the emission spectrum and can cover the entire visible region. Such as the size of the Cadmium selenide (CdSe) reduced from 6.6 nm to 2.0 nm, its emission wavelength from red region 635 nm “blue shift” to the blue region of 460 nm.
Quantum dots material has the advantages of concentrated emission spectrum, high color purity and the luminous color is easy to adjust, etc., will be applied to display device and can effectively improve gamut and color reproduction.
Patent CN103226260A and patent US20150002788A1 are proposed a technical scheme for color display by a quantum dots layer structure with pattern instead of color filter, but the method for quantum dots layer graphical doesn't described.
Patent CN103226260A provides a method for dispersing quantum dots in photoresist by lithography process patterned quantum dots layer, however the photoresist has initiation, monomer, polymer, additive and other polymer materials, and surface of the quantum dots is chemical environment of complex conditions, have a great influence on lighting efficiency of quantum dots. In addition to the above-described method, produced quantum dots pattern also can by transfer or screen printing, however resolution of quantum dots pattern by transfer is low, the edge is jagged, and adhesion between quantum dots layer and substrate remains to be improved; the ink-jet printing method for quantum dots layer pattern is demanding the equipment, how to ensure stability of Ink-jet ink droplet and printing accuracy still has technical barriers and they can't be mass-produced.